Human Roflgator
"Human" Roflgator was a new lighthearted character portrayed by Roflgator. He started off as an out-of-character avatar used when hosting a morbid night club and bar, the zombie themed Necro Nights. In-character he is an android body inhabited by Roflgator and was later involved in some roleplaying. History Necro Nights The character was first introduced on June 5th, 2019 as a new character as a "fat old man Joseph Joestar" that he would somehow integrate into the roleplay. He opened the bar named Necro Nights on June 9th, 2019, a kind of parody of Neko Nights Club with an undead theme, much like the focus of the character "Zombie Girl" portrayed by HelloKitten. During the opening Human Roflgator would wing-man for Dellor and host a multitude of various Undead characters, Zombies, Vampires and Demons among them. In reality everyone from the RP Group were asked to come as characters with "undead" as their theme. , Roflgators daughter strongly disapproved of his human form, even rejecting him]] Season 6 Roflgator Season 6 introduced him as Roflgators brand new body, implemented as a way to improve customer relations and relate more to the average customer visiting The Golden Gator. On June 18th his bar was visited by a famous chef namely Gordon Ramsay. Lacking a Chef on duty he impromptu assigned Java to the task but "she" did not live up the part and instead received much criticism. Inhabiting his humanoid form appeared to be the final nail in the coffin towards the Robots of Bricktown which got him disowned. He would no longer be considered a fellow robot any longer - from now on he would just be seen as a "crocodrillo".Roflgator Stream June 18, 2019 .]] The Sheriff The Sheriff is a parody avatar using textures based on Roflgators IRL face. The avatar has been used for trolling and when visiting the Neko Nights Night Club as well as when participating in Arcadums futuristic cyberpunk roleplay named Callous Row. The $200 avatar Starting on Sept 24th, 2019 he claims to have spent 200 bucks on a low poly avatar that is Oculus Quest compatible. To make things even more silly he claims to use it specifically in order to bring equality between Quest users and regular VRChat users, often criticizing or making fun of players with poorly optimized or high-poly avatars not being quest compatible. He did not actually pay $200 for the avatar. The avatar uses a stock female run and sit animation, meaning it sits cross-legged and runs in an unfitting and strange way for its muscular form. Trivia *The avatar is based of Old Man Joseph Joestar. A character from the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Jor Rilla made the avatar for him. *His stomach moves when he speaks. **This was a mistake by Jor that Rob figured would be funny to keep. *At first his human characters history wasn't integrated into the RP but as people suggested the character to be an android body of Roflgator, he went with it. *Human Roflgators first kiss in his android body was with S0ra. Don't tell Ikumi. *His Android body uses food for energy and he has bodily functions. *When his daughter Sorry saw his new form she did not approve and rejected him. Links Twitch Clips *"Human Roflgator" - Old Joseph Joestar *Robs avatar attracting unwanted admirers *Robs new $200 avatar ruined External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/roflgator *Twitter: https://twitter.com/roflgatorOW *Liquipedia: https://liquipedia.net/overwatch/Roflgator Gallery Human Roflgator Fat Joseph Joestar Stomach Talking.gif|"Talking" Stomach Rofl June 5th 2019 3 Human Roflgator.jpg|An old Joseph Joestar Rofl June 12th 2019 2 Sassy Human Roflgator.jpg|Looking "sassy" in the mirror Rofl June 12th 2019 3 Human Roflgator flexing in the Void Club.jpg|Flexing to mirror dwellers in the Void Club. Rofl June 12th 2019 8 Human Roflgator.jpg|Another real looking "human Roflgator", perhaps... too real. Rofl June 12th 2019 7 Human Roflgator and the Whale ladies Kapps, DanCollin and ChuckleButt.jpg|With the whale ladies Kapps, DanCollin and ChuckleButt Rofl June 12th 2019 19 Speca and Human Roflgator.jpg|Trolling Speca and KidneyDeer to come to his optimized map. Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 55 Vigor Howlcifer and Roflgator.jpg|"The Sheriff" with Vigor and Howlcifer at The Neko Nights Night Club Rofl Sept 14 2019 25 Kohrean and Roflgator.jpg|Chatting with Kohrean Rofl Sept 14 2019 36 Roflgator Sheriff avatar Lazy eye.jpg|The sheriff avatar has a lazy eye Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 3 Gecko Prophet, Roflgator mirror and SarahVictoria.jpg|"The Sheriff" in the mirror at Neko Nights with Prophet and SarahVictoria. Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 10 Spearmint and Sheriff Roflgator.jpg|"The Sheriff" with Spearmint in the mirror at Neko Nights. Rofl Sept 20th 2019 10 Roflgator asks DustinLamb2 about celebrity life.jpg|Human Roflgator asking DistinLamb about celebrity life. Category:Humans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Roflgator's Characters Category:Robots